duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography 4: Rio
duran duran arcadia ·''' the power station andy taylor '''· john taylor ·''' roger taylor '''· nick rhodes ·''' simon le bon '''· warren cuccurullo the devils ·''' freebass '''· funkface ·''' neurotic outsiders '''· tv mania Track listing #"Rio" #"My Own Way" #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"Hold Back the Rain" #"New Religion" #"Last Chance on the Stairway" #"Save a Prayer" #"The Chauffeur" CD re-issue: #"Rio" #"My Own Way" #"Lonely In Your Nightmare" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"Hold Back the Rain" (CD Album Version) #"New Religion" #"Last Chance on the Stairway" #"Save A Prayer" (Single Edit) #"The Chauffeur" US version 1: #"Rio" (US Album Remix) #"My Own Way" (Carnival Remix) #"Lonely in Your Nightmare" (US Album Remix) #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (US Album Remix) #"Hold Back the Rain" (Carnival Remix) #"New Religion" #"Last Chance on the Stairway" #"Save A Prayer" #"The Chauffeur" US version 2: #"Rio" (US Album Remix) #"My Own Way" (Carnival Remix) #"Lonely in Your Nightmare" (US Album Remix) #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) #"Hold Back the Rain" (Carnival Remix) #"New Religion" #"Last Chance on the Stairway" #"Save A Prayer" #"The Chauffeur" Versions (list) *LP - Argentina: EMI 8089 *LP - Argentina: EMI 8089, white label promo, company sleeve *TC - Argentina: 18089 *LP - Asia: EMC 3411 *LP - Australia: EMI 3411 *LP - Australia: EMI 3411, promo in blue envelope sleeve *[[Rio Radio Special|LP - Australia: EMI; DD999, promo radio show; Rio Radio Special]] *TC - Australia: TC-EMC-3411 *LP - Brazil: 31C 064 64782 *TC - Brazil: 31C 264 64782 *LP - Canada: harvest; ST 12211, harvest labels *LP - Canada: Capitol; ST 12211, art labels *TC - Canada: 4XT-12211 *TC - Canada: 4XT-12211, Super Dynamic Range *TC - Canada: 4XT-512211 (529818) *TC - Chile: 105443 (32c 0647824) *LP - Europe: ‎EMCD 3411 / 82564628010, 2014 edition w/ bonus 12" *TC - Europe: 1C 264-64782 *TC - Europe: 238 - 7 46003 4 *TC - Europe: 238-7460034 *CD - Europe: 7243 525919 0 9, 2001 reissue, limited edition cardboard sleeve *CD - Europe: 7243 525919 0 9, 2001 reissue, jewel case *CD - Europe: 7243 525919 0 9, distributed in Japan *CD - Europe: EMCX 3411 / 50999 9 65633 2 8, 2009 limited edition 2-CD *CD - Europe: 0825646103997 / EMCM3411, 2015 reissue w/ 5 bonus tracks *CD - Europe: 0825646104000 / EMCD3411, 2015 reissue, 2-CD *LP - France: 070 64 782, test pressing *LP - France: 2C 070-64782 *TC - France: 2 C 266-64782 *LP - Germany: 1C 064-64 782 *LP - Germany: 1C-064-64-782, promo, inc. 5-page LP sized brochure by Assorted iMaGes *LP - Germany: 038-7-46003 1, EMI / Tritec, color variation on labels *CD - Germany: CDP 7 46003 2 *LP - Greece: 14C 062-64782 *TC - Greece: 14C 262 64782 *LP - Iceland: EMC 3411, printed by Fàlkinn, approx. 250 - 500 copies only *LP - India: EMC 3411 *TC - Indonesia: E0121-9 / TC-EMC 3411 *LP - Ireland: EMC 3411 *LP - Israel: EMC 3411 *LP - Italy: 541647821 *TC - Israel: EMTC 3411 *LP - Italy: 3C 064-64782 *TC - Italy: 64 164782 4 *TC - Italy: 3C 264 64782 *CD - Italy: CDP 7 46003 2 *LP - Japan: EMS-91037, obi + inlay *LP - Japan: EMS-91037, obi + inlay, w/poster *TC - Japan: ZR28-688 *CD - Japan: CP35-3067 *CD - Japan: CP21-6047, Pastmasters reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-65764, 2001 reissue in cardboard sleeve *CD - Japan: TOCP-67235, 2003 reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53543, 2005 reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53543, 2006 reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-70384, 2008 reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53543, 2009 reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53543, 2010 reissue *CD - Japan: TOCP-53543, 2011 reissue *CD - Japan: WPCR-80103, 2014 reissue *CD - Japan: 16520/1, 2015 reissue, 2-CD *LP - Korea: Oasis; OLE451 w/ lyric sheet *LP - Korea: Oasis; OLE451 blue sleeve *LP - Korea: Oasis; OLE451 green sleeve *LP - Korea: Jeil Records reissue; EKPL-0041 *TC - Korea: OET-451 *TC - Korea: EKPC-0041 / TC EMC 3411 *LP - Malaysia: EMC 3411/oc 062 64 782, gold EMI logo *TC - Malaysia: TC-EMC 3411 *LP - Mexico: SLEM 1071 *LP - Mexico: SLEM 1071, brown translucent vinyl *CD - Mexico: 7243 5 29924 0 9 *TC - Netherlands: 1C 264-64 782 *TC - Netherlands: 1C 264-64782 *LP - New Zealand: EMC 3411 / 0C 062-64 782 *TC - New Zealand: TC-EMC 3411 *LP - Peru: BE.02.0007, 1986 reissue w/ different reverse artwork *TC - Peru: CE.02.0007 *LP - Philippines: EMC 3411 *TC - Philippines: TC-EMC 3411, promo *TC - Poland: S 608 *LP - Portugal: 11C 078-64782 *LP - Portugal: EMI; CL 022 *LP - Singapore: EMC 3411, blue labels *LP - Singapore: EMC 3411, red labels *LP - South Africa: EMC 3411 *LP - South Africa: EMCJ D5275 *LP - Spain: 10C-06264782, made in Barcelona, 1st edition *LP - Spain: 10C-06264782, made in Madrid, 2nd edition *TC - Spain: 10 266-064.782 *LP - Taiwan: Jen Sheng; JS-5522, lyrics on back sleeve *LP - Taiwan: BF JKA-8092 w/ lyric inlay *TC - Taiwan: RE2011 *TC - Taiwan: RE2011, w/ wrap-around picture inlay *TC - Turkey: OC-062 64 782 *LP - UK: EMC 3411 *LP - UK: 5099968454715 / EMCD 3411, 2009 edition w/ bonus 12" *LP - UK: 50999 6801331 8 / EMCD 3411 / AVLP 3, 2011 edition w/ CD *TC - UK: TC-EMC 3411 *TC - UK, no cat. #, promo *TC - UK: TCPRG 1004 / 0777 7 46003 4 7, 1993 reissue *CD - UK: CDP 7 46003 2 *CD - UK: CDPRG 1004 / 0777 7 46003 2 3, 1993 reissue *CD - UK: No cat. #, 2001 reissue, test pressing *CD - UK: No cat. #, 2-CDR 2009 promo *CD - UK: 50999 6801331 8 / EMCD 3411 / AVLP 3, 2011 edition w/ LP *LP - Uruguay: SLPE 500 986 *LP - Uruguay: SLPE 500 968, promo stamped, "blue" sleeve *TC - Uruguay: SCE 500986 *LP - US: Capitol; ST-12211, (matrix: ST-1-12211-Z1) *LP - US: Harvest; ST-12211, (matrix: ST-1-12211-Z13-REI) *LP - US: ST-12211 (ST-1-12211 Z16) *LP - US: Harvest; ST-12211, (matrix: ST-1-12211-Z18) / (matrix: ST-1-11221-Z-17) *LP - US: Capitol; ST-12211, (matrix: ST-1-12211-Z18) *LP - US: Capitol; ST-512211, Columbia House *LP - US: RCA R163452, Record Club issue *[[Rio / Combat Rock - US: P-20748 / RL 24-2|LP - US: AFR; P-20748 / RL 24-2, Armed Forces Radio, split w/ The Clash Combat Rock, no p/s]] *LP - US: RP1-543662, 2014 edition w/ bonus 12" *TC - US: 4XT-12211, Harvest label *TC - US: 4XT-12211, Capitol label *TC - US: 4XT-512211 *TC - US: C163452 - 4XT 12211 *TC - US: MFSL C-110, high fidelity cassette *TC - US: ST-12211, promo *8T - US: S163452 *8T - US: 8XT 512211, Columbia House-Capitol Records *8T - US: 8XT 512211, Columbia House-Capitol Records, alternative sleeve *RtR - US: 1R1 512211 *CD - US: CDP 7 46003 2, longbox *CD - US: D 101930, BMG Direct-Capitol reissue *CD - US: CDP 546003, Columbia House-Capitol 1992 reissue *CD - US: UPC-72435-29924-0-9, 2001 reissue, test pressing *CD - US: 7243 5 29924 0 9, 2001 reissue *CD - US: No cat. #, 2009 promo, 2-CDR *CD - US: RP2 543662, 2015 reissue, 2-CD *LP - Venezuela: 102-04476 *LP - Yugoslavia: LSEMI 11003 Versions (visual) duran duran arcadia ·''' the power station andy taylor '''· john taylor ·''' roger taylor '''· nick rhodes ·''' simon le bon '''· warren cuccurullo the devils ·''' freebass '''· funkface ·''' neurotic outsiders '''· tv mania Category:Discography 4: Duran Duran - albums